Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman
Wyatt Rory Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fourth son and eighth child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. He will also be the older twin brother of Clara Petrelli-Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Command Implanting, Photograph Possession, Imprinting and Ability Adjusting. Appearance Wyatt will have inherited his brown hair and eye colouring from his mother. As a child he will appear to have inherited her skin tone, meaning that he will be able to tan easily. However, he will become paler as he ages. His hair will be thick and curly throughout his life, and he will have a slight build. Abilities Wyatt's first ability will be Command Implanting. This ability can effectively make people into sleeper agents. It implants a command into their minds which remains hidden and completely undetectable until it is triggered. The person affected cannot detect the command, neither can any telepaths. The commands cannot be removed, though some delete themselves after they are carried out. Others only hide again until retriggered. The trigger can be anything, ranging from a sound or a particular word or phrase to a particular sight. Once triggered, the person is compelled to carry out the command to the best of his or her ability. He or she would take any risks to complete the command, and his or her opinion about the command wouldn't matter. Once the command deletes or hides itself again, both it and the actions it compelled are completely forgotten. His second ability will be Photograph Possession. Wyatt will be able to possess any existing photograph of himself. He will also be able to occasionally possess photographs of others, but will find this more difficult and will usually only do so at need. He could use the ability to spy on locations where there is a suitable image, and see what is happening elsewhere. He could also use it to communicate, as the possessed picture will be able to speak and gesture limitedly, for example beckoning someone towards it. He will only be able to possess one picture at a time, but will be able to move from one picture to another without needing to return to his body, which will be left unconscious for the duration of the possession. His third ability will be Imprinting. Wyatt can use this ability to imprint writing on any surface. He does so by moving his hand across the material and thinking of what he wants to write. The words then appear, briefly glowing before fading into a normal appearance. Usually they appear as black ink, but he can choose to change the colour. He can also write in different sizes and fonts, even copying another's writing. He can write using different characters, but however he cannot draw using this ability, since he can only imprint in forms which would be recognisable as writing in some language. He also cannot write in a non-existent language. ]]His final ability will be Ability Adjusting. This ability will be reflexive, and it will work automatically everytime an ability is used to hold Wyatt in place. He will not be able to consciously block or deactivate it. Once an ability like telekinesis or immobility is used to prevent him from moving, or an ability like temporal stasis is used to freeze him in time, Wyatt will slowly regain the ability to move, and after that he will always be completely immune to the ability. However, if a different ability is used, the adjusting must be done anew, even if the abilities have identical effects. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah and Alysson Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron, Liam and Isaac Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brother - Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Wyatt is an English name meaning "strong, brave or hardy war". His middle name of Rory is Gaelic and means "red king". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters